Dendam Pembawa Rasa
by Bebeikbumie
Summary: Pembalasan rasa sakit hati sang kakak yang dilakukan Tirta kepada Eza yg tidak lain adalah adik dari mantan pacar kakaknya, membuatnya GALAU! dilain sisi, tiba2 saja rasa benci itu berubah menjadi rasa CINTA! warning : BL, Sho-ai, Typo, RnR?


**Conditional: you better read this!**

**Title : **Dendam Pembawa Rasa

**Rate : **Semi-M

**Pairings : **TirtaXEza

**Warning : **AU, Shounen-ai, BL, Hurt/Comfort.

**Inspiration : **by_ FAIRISH's novelette_

**Disclaimer : **Tirta dan Eza adalah milik saya, karena saya yang menciptkan mereka! #plak haha :D xx

**Berhubung saya masih sedang malas melanjutkan ff yang terlantar semua, maka sebagai gantinya, bolehkan saya persembahkan cerita kombinasi saya dengan my lovely dongsaeng, Mamal Agusta! hehe... To Mamal, makasih udah bersedia siang-malam cari ide bersama hyung untuk menerbitkan cerita "KEREN" kita ini! haha :D xx**

**So, bila kalian tidak menyukai cerita ini, TOLONG SEGERA TEKAN TOMBOL BACK di layar komputer/ponsel anda, owkay! Saya menerbitkan cerita ini hanya karena keinginan pribadi saya, bukan untuk mencari MASALAH atau SENSASI saja! perlu diingat lagi, CUMA KARENA KEINGINAN PRIBADI SAYA! :) xx**

**Tapi kalau kalian menyukai cerita ini, PUJI TUHAN! berarti kalian menghargai kerja keras kami berdua (nunjuk2 diri sendiri dan adik ku, si Mamal) hehe :D xx**

**Sekian, unek-unek saya...**

**Selama membaca, Enjoyed! :)**

* * *

><p>"Perkenalkan, nama saya Daniel Tirta Dharmawan. Tapi cukup dipanggil Tirta saja."<p>

Semua mata menatapnya terkesima. Sosok itu berdiri bagaikan magnet yang menarik semua perhatian penghuni kelas. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, berkulit kecoklatan, dengan raut wajah yang memancarkan keangkuhan yang sempurna. Pesonanya mampu membuat ribuan mata siswa perempuan tak berkedip dan hanya bisa menatap penuh harap.

Tirta memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tegas. Tanpa senyuman sama sekali. Matanya yang tajam menatap fokus pada suatu objek yang duduk tak peduli atas keributan di kelas. Mata itu pekat sehitam jelaga. Memendarkan kebencian yang tersimpan.

"Gila, anak baru itu cakep banget." Bisik Dea kepada Metha yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Aku nanti mau berkenalan dengannya." Lanjut Dea penuh semangat perang.

"Bukan cakep lagi, tapi luar biasa cakep." Timpal Metha tanpa menoleh kepada Dea karena tatapan Metha telah terkunci pada anak baru yang membuat Kehebohan ini.

"Tirta, silahkan duduk di tempat yang masih tersedia." perintah Bu Nila, wali kelas XI IPA 2.

Tirta mengangguk horrmat. Lalu memendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Semua Siswi sibuk mencari perhatian. Hanya satu bangku yang kosong, dan itu ada di sebelah sosok yang sejak tadi diam tak peduli.

"Kesempatan yang sempurna." ucap Tirta dalam hati. Dengan angkuh, Tirta melangkahkan kaki ke arah bangku yang kosong tersebut.

"Hai" Sapa Tirta dengan suara yang lebih tepat dibilang bentakan daripada negur. Sosok itu terkejut, lalu menoleh dengan senyum tipis. Dia lalu kembali menunduk membaca buku yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Nama saya Tirta, saya sekarang duduk di sebelah kamu. Karena hanya kursi ini yang kosong."

"Aku sudah tahu. Nama aku Davidio Eza Pratama. Cukup panggil Eza aja. Semoga kamu senang duduk di sini." Jawab Eza sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Tirta dengan senyum persahabatan. Tirta hanya menatap tajam tanpa ekspresi dan kemudian membuang muka. Eza jadi tersentak melihat tingkah Tirta seperti tidak bersahabat. Dengan perasaan yang tidak mengerti Eza kembali membaca bukunya.

Tirta melirik dari sudut ekor matanya meneliti sosok yang sibuk membaca itu. Eza. Cowok itu memiliki kulit putih. Dengan tinggi rata-rata. Di atas hidungnya bertengger kacamata minus. Ada tahi lalat dibawah dagunya. Tirta terus mengamati. Seolah merekam sosok Eza di dalam Bola hitam matanya.

"Hidup kamu mulai saat ini akan menderita." Bisik Tirta. Eza tersentak mendengar bisikan itu. Wajahnya memancarkan ketidakmengertian. Namun Eza hanya melihat bara api di mata Tirta. Hal ini membuat Eza merasakan bahwa Tirta serius mengucapkan hal tadi.

Tirta pun menolehkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, yang sebelumnya menunjukan senyuman bengis kepada Eza. Eza terpaku menatap dan mencerna semua yang baru menghampirinya.

* * *

><p>"Mau kamu apaan sih Ta." tanya Eza tidak mengerti atas perlakuan yang Tirta lakukan terhadapnya. Tadi dengan sengaja Tirta menarik lengan baju Eza ketika mereka melakukan pemanasan berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Dan tanpa perasaan bersalah Tirta menginjak kaki Eza yang lagi terkapar jatuh karena tarikan Tirta. Eza sempat terpekik. Dan akibatnya, Eza memar harus berjalan pincang.<p>

"Siapa suruh kamu larinya lamban. Seperti cewek aja" olok Tirta dengan seringai kejam. Matanya menatap tajam ke manik hitam Eza yang berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah Eza memerah mendengar ucapan Tirta.

"Iya za, kamu itu cowok apa cewek sih? Larinya lambat banget" sambung Tyo yang saat itu duduk di sebelah Tirta.

"Mungkin dia itu banci" lanjut Tirta tanpa perasaan.

"Tapi kan kamu gak mesti tarik baju aku Ta." Pekik Eza dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Entah karena malu dihina, atau menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Terus gimana lagi? Apa aku harus ikut larinya lambat juga? Enak aja"

"Betul itu za, gak mungkin kan kami ngekor dibelakang kamu"

"Kalian kan bisa lewat gitu aja, tanpa harus menarik baju hingga aku jatuh. Terus tadi apa maksud kamu nginjak kaki aku juga. Sakit banget tahu Ta."

"Itu supaya kaki kamu kuat, gak lembek. Jadi kalo lari bisa lebih cepat."

"Alasan kamu. Ternyata kamu jahat Ta"

"Dari kemarin kamu kemana aja. Baru tahu kalau aku jahat" Tirta tertawa bersama dengan Tyo.

Eza benar-benar tidak habis pikir tentang kelakuan Tirta terhadapnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah ada masalah dengan Tirta, Tapi mengapa Tirta seolah benci terhadapnya. Apa dia pernah melakukan kesalahan? Menurut Eza tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mau melakukan kesalahan, sedangkan berbicara aja bisa dihitung dengan jari sejak perkenalan mereka pertama kali. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan Tirta membenci dirinya?

Dengan perasaan marah dan tidak mengerti, serta kaki yang sakit, Eza meninggalkan Tirta dan Tio yang tertawa seakan mengejeknya. Tirta tersenyum melihat Eza yang pergi dengan langkah yang pincang.

"Inilah yang di lakukan Abang kamu za. Dan sekarang aku akan membalasnya kepada kamu" ucap Tirta didalam hati. Senyuman kepuasan itu terus mengambang dibibirnya.

"Ke kantin yuk Ta" ajak Tyo menepuk pelan pundak Tirta sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"Kamu duluan aja Yo, aku mau ke kelas dulu." Jawab Tirta sambil ikut berdiri.

"Yaudah, aku duluan Ta, entar nyusul ya"

Tyo pun berlalu pergi ke arah kantin yang masih kelihatan tidak begitu ramai digandrungi para siswa. Wajar saja, sekarangkan masih jam pelajaran. Jadi hanya para siswa yang selesai berolahraga saja yang ada disana. Setelah Tyo meninggalkannya, Tirta segera memutar tubuhnya, dan melangkah ke arah kelas mereka yang terletak dilantai dua bangunan ini.

* * *

><p>Eza tengah meringis menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Dia melihat keadaan kakinya. Dibetisnya terlihat warna biru pekat yang membekas. Ternyata akibat injakan Tirta tadi kakinya memar. Eza segera meraih ponselnya. Mencari sesuatu dikontak ponsel lalu menelepon seseorang. Terdengar nada tunggu diujung sana, sebelum akhirnya diangkat.<p>

"Hallo" sapa Eza ketika sambungannya diangkat.

"Dea, kamu masih di kantin ya?" Tanya Eza yang ternyata dia menelepon Dea. Eza diam sejenak mendengarkan suara Dea diujung sana.

"De, aku titip batu es ya satu. Kaki aku memar akibat jatuh tadi. Cepetan ya De, aku tunggu dikelas"

"Iya De, kamu makan aja dulu, Tapi jangan sampai lupa ya"

"Yup. makasih ya Dea". Eza memutuskan sambungan lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Lalu kembali memperhatikan kondisi kakinya yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Baru satu minggu Tirta jadi siswa di sekolah ini. Dan telah beberapa kali dia mengerjai Eza. Dari menyembunyikan pekerjaan rumah, membuat malu Eza di depan kelas, menungkai kaki eza ketika berjalan hingga mengakibatkan Eza terjatuh. Dan yang terakhir ini, menarik baju dan menginjak kaki Eza zampai memar. Eza tidak pernah mengerti apa salah dirinya terhadap Tirta. Selama ini Eza hanya diam mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Tirta. Baru tadi dia berani menanyakan apa alasan Tirta melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya. Walaupun akhirnya Eza tidak juga menemukan jawaban yang membuat Dia mengerti dengan semuanya ini.

Seketika, Eza teringat dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Tirta kepadanya ketika anak itu baru masuk. _Hidup kamu mulai saat ini akan menderita._ Apa ini maksud dari ucapannya waktu itu? .

"Apa kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan terhadap Tirta, mengapa dia ingin membuat aku menderita?" Tanya Eza kepada dirinya sendiri. Baru saja dia mau memikirkan maksud dari semunya ini.

Ternyata di depan pintu, sosok yang menjadi pelaku kejahatan terhadap Eza masuk dengan gaya khasnya yang angkuh. Eza terpesona menatap langkah Tirta yang mengagumkan dan berkharisma. Hati Eza tiba-tiba berdesir melihat mahakarya tuhan yang begitu indah.

Ketika Eza tengah menikmati ini semua, Tirta dengan kecepatan kilat memendarkan pandangannya kepada Eza. Tatapan itu tajam. Dan langsung menacap di manik mata Eza. Eza jadi terkesiap dan salah tingkah. Dia seperti maling yang tengah tertangkap sedang mencuri. Wajah Eza merah menahan malu. Detak jantungnya berlari cepat berpacu dengan detik jam yang berbunyi. Tirta menyeringai melihat wajah Eza.

Tirta segera berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dia segera meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan baju seragam bermaksud untuk menganti baju olahraganya. Tirta menoleh sebentar ke arah Eza yang terihat kikuk, lalu tanpa permisi dia melepaskan baju olahraganya yang telah basah oleh bau keringat. Aroma maskulin dari tubuh Tirta menyerebak memenuhi ruangan.

Eza terkejut melihat tingkah Tirta yang tiba-tiba membuka pakaiannya dan bertelanjang dada dihadapan Eza. Eza hanya terpaku menatap keindahan itu. Tubuh Tirta ternyata sangat indah. Lengannya kekar berotot. Walaupun tidak seperti binaragawan. Puting susunya hitam melenting, Seperti biji kedelai. Di perutnya terdapat kotak-kota sebanyak enam kotak. Sungguh indah dan menawan. Kulitnya yang basah oleh keringgat menambah kejantanannya.

Tirta menyaksikan Eza yang menatap tubuhnya yang tak terbungkus apapun. Dia terus mengamati eksperi yang tergambar diwajah itu. Setelah dia mengerti. Dengan sedikit bentakkan dia menyapa Eza.

"Woi, apa yang kamu lihat?" teriak Tirta. Eza yang menyadari keterpukauannya terhadap tubuh Tirta, segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sudah dua kali dia tertangkap oleh Tirta sedang menatap Tirta dengan Eksperesi yang benar-benar memalukan.

"Aduh, ada apa sih dengan aku." Pekik Eza dalam hati dengan wajah yang telah memerah dadu.

Tirta segera meraih baju seragamnya dan memasangnya untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya. Sambil megaitkan kancing seragamnya, Tirta kembali bertanya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat tadi?" Tirta mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Gak ada kok Ta, aku hanya terkejut kamu ganti baju tiba-tiba?"

"Emang kenapa? Kan hanya ada kita berdua. Sama-sama cowok lagi." Tirta menatap tajam kepada Eza.

"Aku gak gak biasa aja ada cowok yang ganti di depan aku."

"Kamu suka sama tubuh aku ya?" tanya Tirta telak. Eza tergagap mendengar yang ducapkan Tirta.

"Aku keluar dulu Ta" Eza bangun dengan meringis, lalu melangkah dengan pincang meninggalkan Tirta. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu mesti menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Tirta tadi. Tirta kembali menyeringai melihat kaki Eza yang pincang akibat ulah dirinya.

"Kaki kamu kenapa kuk jadi picang gitu?"

"Bekas yang kamu injak tadi memar" jawab Eza tanpa menoleh. Eza takut untuk menoleh, karena wajahnya masih merah.

"Memar? Baru diinjak dikit aja udah memar. Dasar lembek. Kamu benar-benar banci ya"

"Terserah apa kata kamu"

"Ini belum seberapa za, masih banyak yang bakal aku lakuin untuk membuat kamu menderita."

Eza mematung mendengar perkataan Tirta. Dia segera memutar tubuhnya dan segera menatap Tirta.

"Apa salah aku sama kamu Ta"

"Kamu tidak ada salah Za, tapi seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan kamulah yang bersalah. Dan aku akan membalasnya melalui kamu. Agar dia tahu betapa sakitnya melihat orang yang dia sayangi menderita" Tirta mengucapkannya dengan suara yang gemetar. Ada sarat kepedihan yang ditemukan eza di dalam mata pekat Tirta ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Rahang Tirta terkatup keras menahan bisa merasakan kemarahan dihati Tirta. Dan dia juga tahu Tirta menderita selama ini.

Tatapan mereka saling terpaut. Terkunci dan saling melilit. Salah satu dengan tatapan kebencian, dan yang satu dengan kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Tatapan itu terus menyatu dengan waktu yang semakin cepat berlari.

Eza melepaskan kaitan tatapan mereka. Dan tanpa Bertanya lagi meninggalkan kelas. Setelah Eza menghilang dari pandangan, Tirta menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku. Dia memukul meja dengan kesar. Dan akhirnya menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Ada tetesan bening Kristal yang jatuh dari tangan tirta. Tetesan itu terus jatuh dan menyesap di lantai berbaur dengan debu. Akhirnya benteng pertahanan itu kembali runtuh. Ternyata luka itu masih ada dan menganga besar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobecontinue...<strong>

**_NB: Saya berterima kasih kepada semua pembaca, Cerita ini belum selesai dan masih ada kelanjutannya. Saya mohon doa semoga saya diberi kekuatan, agar saya masih bisa menulis dan berkarya #halah! haha Terima kasihhh :D xx_**


End file.
